


Depths

by BreakfastTea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Sora's Heart Hotel, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: What if it took more than a lick from a horse to wake Sora up after Marluxia knocked him out in Corona?





	Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Fanfic Friday #13! Back to KH this week, and I have a couple more KH fanfics to come a few weeks from now too :D
> 
> I really hope you enjoy your fic, anon! As requested, a missing scene looking at what might happen if it took more than Max to wake Sora up... Ven to the rescue maybe? ;)

_... can't open..._

_...my eyes..._

_...I can't..._

_... can't wake up...._

Muffled sounds.

...his name?

_Tired._

_So, so tired._

_Wake up._

_Need to..._

_...need..._

_...to..._

...

..

.

* * *

Sora didn't stir. Not at the sound of his name, not when Goofy shook him, and not when Donald hit him with a weak Thunder spell. Whatever Marluxia had done to him, it hadn’t put him into a normal deep sleep. This was something far, far worse. It was too much like he'd been after his failed Mark of Mastery exam. Stillness and Sora did not go together.

"What can we do?" Goofy asked. "If your magic doesn't help, Donald, we're in real trouble here!"

"I need to think!" Donald snapped. If shocking Sora hadn't worked, maybe he needed to dispel the magic keeping him asleep. There had to be some way of waking him that didn't involve someone diving into his heart.

Donald tried dispelling the magic. Nothing. The spell that had knocked Sora out had already faded. He was simply deeply unconscious. Except with Sora, that could lead to disaster. He really was a deep, deep sleeper.

"Any ideas?" Goofy asked.

"We're gonna have to wait for the sun to come up," Donald said. "Maybe he'll wake up naturally in the morning."

"Okay," Goofy said, shield at the ready. "We'd better keep him safe."

Donald squeezed his wand, scanning for Heartless. "We always do."

* * *

Something disturbed Ven's sleep. Not that he could ever wake up all the way, but there were levels to his sleep, and right now he wasn't as deep as he usually was.

That couldn't be good.

He concentrated, reaching out to what felt so wrong.

Sleep. Someone else...

Sora!

Ventus reached out to the warm presence. Except Sora wasn't so warm now; his light had dimmed. Powerful magic wrapped around him, sealing him off from everything.

"Hey," Ven said. "Sora? You gotta wake up."

Sora didn't reply.

It was hard for Ven to gather himself, but he could sense the darkness reaching for Sora.

No, worse. So much worse.

Sora went beyond light, darkness and sleep.

But there wasn't anything beyond that, except...

"No!" Ven pulled himself out of sleep's darkness and launched himself at Sora. He shared what light he could spare. "You gotta wake up! Sora, you'll die!"

Sora stirred.  "Can't..."

Ven's strength already began to leave him. The magic infecting Sora attacked him too, bringing him down. Ven fought back with everything he had. He couldn't fade away. Not yet. "Open your eyes! Sora, please! If you die, we all die!"

Something sparked between them. A faint light sparked beneath the magic and the darkness.

Sora's voice reached Ven. “I can’t… open my eyes…”

“Come on,” Ven said. “We need you! Everyone needs you!” He plunged himself into that darkness, reaching for Sora even as sleep pulled him in. "Wake up," Ven begged. "Please. You can’t die. You can’t…"

The magic overcame Ventus. He fell back into the depths of sleep, not knowing if any of them would ever wake up.

* * *

Something waited in the darkness. No, not darkness. Sora cracked his eyes open. Light. A beautiful blue sky. And beneath his fingertips… water… But he couldn’t… they wouldn’t stay…

“Oh, honestly, not you again!”

Sora tried to open his eyes again, but it wasn’t working.

“No, no, no. You are not staying here!”

He didn’t even know where _here_ was. He didn’t have the energy to look. And whoever was talking, it wasn’t the same voice as before…

“What’s happening?” he asked. Or tried to. His words blended together into a total mess.

“Off with you! And don’t make me do this again. You’re making this such a bad habit!”

A bad habit? What was?

Sora had no idea what was happening, so he figured maybe the best thing would be just to sleep it all off.

“Back you go! Your friends needs you.”

Sora felt an incredible burst of warmth cradling him.

He heard a voice one last time. “He’s right, you know. If you die, they all die with you. You've got to stop coming here.”

And then, nothing.

* * *

The night wore on. Sora didn't awaken. Donald kept them all warm with a fire while Goofy kept watch for any enemies that, thankfully, never came. Maybe the Heartless knew no Keyblade wielders were around to threaten them. But as the sun pulled itself over the horizon, Donald was ready for desperate measures.

"We're gonna dunk him in the lake!" He swirled his wand, preparing a levitation spell. Enough was enough. “Time to shock him awake another way!”

"What? Donald, we can't do that!" Goofy said. He gave Sora another shake, just in case it worked this time. "C'mon, Sora, you gotta open your eyes!"

It didn't work.

"That's it!" Donald declared. "He's going in the lake."

"Wait!"

Thankfully, another opportunity came their way in the shape of a large horse. Well, Max and Flynn, who had a better idea than tossing Sora in the lake.

* * *

The words followed Sora out of the darkness, even though he couldn't remember who'd said them.

_If you die, we all die._

In the darkness, someone had waited for him. Someone else living inside his heart. Not Roxas... 

But who?

And… had there been another place? Another voice? The memory slipped away, already breaking apart like a wave against the shore.

Something wet washed over his face. What the...? He opened his eyes. Horse. Man on horse.

"Sora!" Overjoyed voices called his name. Donald and Goofy appeared above him.

What was happening? What had he been thinking about? The memory already slipped away, drowned by the waking world and all he'd left unfinished. 

Another memory kicked in. Corona. Rapunzel. Marluxia. "Oh no!" Sora sprung to his feet. They couldn't waste another moment. It didn't matter how dizzy he felt, or that last dregs of sleepiness clinging to him. They had to move, before it was too late.

Maybe if he threw himself back into everything, he wouldn't keep feeling the coldness pressing against his heart. He didn't understand what had happened, and didn't have time to make sense of it.

...he must've just had a very strange dream...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Y'all can find me over on [Tumblr](https://breakfastteatime.tumblr.com/)


End file.
